Anniversaries
by h0llaJess
Summary: Logan and Jasmine are dating, join them on their relationship milestones.


**Monthaversary**

Jasmine and Logan went on a date to Rumble Juice because that was always what Logan wanted as a monthversary date. Jasmine was hesitant but when she walked through those doors, it was transformed into something she saw in movies. Red carpet. Twinkly lights. Candles. Is this what its like to have Logan Watson as her boyfriend? She was stunned. Logan knew Jasmine was expecting them on the couch drinking a couple smoothies and he knew she would be disappointed so he stepped up his game. She deserved to know how special she was to him. They reminisced of their endless chase for each other with Erin and Owen being the other's obstacle. She could never forget that day she finally fell for Logan and if stupid little Jenna, Jasmine's words not mine, hadn't interrupted them, then they would've been together a long while ago. He could never forget how he found out she had a crush on him. He was a tree in Delia's play because Garrett was too nervous and Jasmine just ran in spatting out Garrett could never tell Logan about her crush because he got back together with Erin.

"It was worth the wait," Jasmine grinned to a blushing Logan.

 **Six Monthversary**

Lindy, Garrett and Delia couldn't say they didn't believe Jasmine and Logan would be together for six months because they knew how much trouble they went to stay together. Months prior, Jasmine accused Logan of cheating on her and Logan called Jasmine too cheap and it was a downward spiral from there. But then Jasmine came to his doorstep in tears explaining how she could never let him go and he means too much to her to throw everything away. Logan just wrapped his arms around her reassuring everything was going to okay and now this milestone is here.

Jasmine got to pick the place this time and it was a picnic in the park. She spent the night before preparing different snacks and food Logan would enjoy. Unfortunately it started raining, making Jasmine very upset but Logan suggested they do their picnic in his basement. Though it wasn't according to her plan, Jasmine agreed and set up everything down there. They talked about the rough couple of months but also the happiness that they found in each other. They talked about their near misses. Reminiscing again the Jenna situation but also when Logan helped her win the dance contest at the fair that time. How his behavior, attitude and willingness to help Jasmine was different than to the others of the group.

"I will never hurt you. You know you mean too much to me for that to happen. I love you," Logan gently said holding her hand.

 **One Yearaversary**

Logan and Jasmine ended up on opposite sides of the country when they celebrate this special day. Jasmine was in New York City, a fashion capital, helping out with New York Fashion Week while Logan was in Los Angeles, auditioning to be a drummer in this new rising band. They both wished they could be with each other but they both had dreams. They promised that their dreams upheld the highest priority before their relationship and they wouldn't be the one standing in each others way.

They Skyped telling each other they wish the other was here. Logan asked when Jasmine she'll be back in Evanston, her face got serious. She tells Logan she won't be in Evanston for a while because she picked up an opportunity to go to Paris Fashion Week. Logan reconfirmed that Paris Fashion Week is indeed in Paris and she nodded. Jasmine asked him about coming to Paris with her since it is the most romantic city in the world. Logan revealed that he got the drummer part and would be touring East Asia for the next six months.

"Is is over?" Jasmine asked quietly.

 **Two Years Later**

After Paris Fashion Week, Jasmine got to intern at her dream designer and Logan was asked to do a world tour after the East Asia tour.

Jasmine pondered at her desk especially knowing that today would've been the three year anniversary of her and Logan. She finds a letter addressed to her in a sky blue envelope.

 _"We always promised each other our dreams were worth more than our relationship. Do you still believe it's true?"_

 _Logan Watson._

Jasmine doesn't know anymore. She misses him a lot. Thinks about him all the time and hopes he does in return. She would give anything to go back to him but she doesn't know where he is. No return address. No way to find him back.

 **Seven years later**

Logan is back in Evanston after his band went on their farewell tour and their separate ways. He returned back to his old bedroom which was filled with fan mail and gifts or all sort. However, one piece of mail stood out to him. A sky blue envelope. He hurried over there and ripped it open.

 _"We may have gotten everything we_ wanted _but the one thing we didn't get was each other. I hope we find it in our hearts to reunite one day whether it be ten years from now or five years from now. You meant the world to me and you still do. Hope you're doing well. I'll see you soon."_

 _Jasmine Kang._

Logan looked at the envelope to see when the letter was sent. Seven years ago. The date looks so familiar too. He racked his brain and figured out that was the day of their supposed three year anniversary. Logan looked at his calendar and realized it's been ten years since they decided to be boyfriend and girlfriend. Its been nine years since they separated. Time flew but his heart ached. He questioned to himself what he's suppose to do now. Reach out to her? He doesn't even know where to begin.

Logan heard the doorbell downstairs ring. He shuffled his feet down the steps and opened the door to see Jasmine in the flesh.

"You're back," she smiled the same one she shared when they had their first kiss.

"Yeah, you're in town?" he questioned.

She nodded and adds, "For good."

* * *

 **Hey! I have a funny story: I'm suppose to be doing college applications but instead I wrote a little something. Its been a while since I wrote anything so if it's a little choppy please let me know. Not much of creative fluids in me no thanks to all the essays and supplements I've been doing. The anxiety of hitting the submit button is upon me so. Let me know what you think of this story! And anyone who knows me knows I like to leave yall hanging a lil bit at the end. Wink wink**


End file.
